Gracias Por Unirnos
by Monserratt'Malfoy
Summary: Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus libros y películas, no me pertenecen y tampoco sus personajes, son derecho de J.K. Rowling.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus libros y películas, no me pertenecen y tampoco sus personajes, son derecho de J.K. Rowling.**

**Capitulo 1: la llegada y nuevos amigos**

Dumbledore y McGonagall estaban hablando en su oficina*

-Vendra hoy, hay que recibirla bien profesora McGonagall-dijo Dumbledore recostándose en su silla

-Bueno creara conmocion entre los estudiantes, estas conciente de eso verdad-dijo McGonagall nerviosa

-Si lo se pero no retrasare mas su llegada es hora de la conozcan, será una bruja muy poderosa-dijo Dumbledore con cierta pisca de alegría en su voz

-bien entonces arreglare los últimos preparativos-dijo McGonagall saliendo de la oficina

-bien y preparate-dijo Dumblodore aun en su silla

-lo hare- dijo McGonagall

En Ontra parte, en la estación de King Cross se encontraba cierta jovencita despidiéndose de sus padres Slytheryn y Griffindor.

-Por fin estare en Hogwarts-dije con un gran animo-Esto será increíble-

-hija recuerda tus deberes, cuidate mucho y escribenos por favor-dijo mi madre algo triste

-recuerda todo lo que has aprendido Prixila-dijo mi padre serio

-si lo hare, no se despsionaran-dije con una sonrisa y despidiéndome con unas reverencia hacia mis padres.

Subi en el tren y vi chicos de aquí para aya todo es alboroto y encontré un vagon a lo lejos vacio, entre y me fije en todo "no voy a olvidar esto" me dije a mi misma. Me sente y paso un carrito con dulces, compre una rana de chocolate, eran deliciosas, de pronto 3 jovenes entraron a empujones y yo solo me les quede mirando, captaron mi precensia y se paralizaron, una chica de cabello marron y algo esponjosito aunque con ondas me miro y dio una paso adelante..

-Hola mi nombre es Hermione ellos son Harry y Ron-dijo señalando a cada uno para luego mirarme de nuevo-nos podemos sentar contigo?-

-hhmm…yo.. soy Prixila Rosier Evans y claro pasen siéntanse comodos-dije algo nerviosa, me les quede mirando como se instalaban para luego toparme con un par de ojos verdes, que eran los mas hermosos del mundo, no pude evitar sonreir-tienes lindos ojos-

-Gracias Prixila, nunca te había visto-dijo sentándose a mi lado

-soy nueva el profesor dumbledore por fin de dejo entrar en Hoqwarts-dije sonriente-estoy tan emocionada-

-ojala quedes en nuestra casa, seria genial tenerte con nosotros-dijo mirándome dulce

-gracias-dije timida y enrojeciéndome un poco

Después de unas horas, todos estábamos haciendo algo diferente, Ron se durmió, Hermione estaba leyendo, Harry estaba comiendo dulces y yo estaba viendo el paisaje, era hermoso.

-Donde esta el baño?-dije algo timida

-al final del pasillo a la derecha Prixila-me dijo Hermione viendome

-gracias-dije y Sali rápido, hiba caminando por el pasillo y en eso alguien me choco por detrás e hiso me cayera, me lastime el brazo con una cerradura filosa y empezó a salir algo de sangre, odio ver sangre.

-Auch! No ves por donde vas? Ahora me duele mi brazo-dije algo molesta

-tu deberías hacerte aun lado-dijo, un chico de cabello muy rubio, ojos grises alto y vestido de negro, cuando me vio sus ojos se le querían salir-lo siento mucho enserio-dijo tratando de darme una mano a lo que yo desprecie

-solo dejame en paz-dije y Sali corriendo hacia el vagon, tenia que buscar a Hermione ella me ayudaría-Hermione!-dije con algo de angustia en mi voz e hise que se sobresaltara al igual que Harry .

-Que paso Prixila?-dijo viéndome, y le enseñe mi brazo que estaba sangrando-QUE TE PASO?-dijo corriendo hacia mi al igual que Harry

-me choque con un chico y me hiso caer y me lastimo-dije algo adolorida-Ayudame!-

-Vamos al baño-dijo y me agarro-Pero quien fue?-dijo y yo señale a un chico que estaba de espalda a nosotros-Siempre Malfoy, causando problemas-dijo molesta

-Ustedes vallan al baño, yo me encargo de el-dijo Harry poniéndose delante de nosotras

-Esta bien pero no te hagas daño Harry-dije con mi tono suave a lo que Harry se estremeció un poco

Hermione y yo pasamos de largo y el chico con cabello rubio trato de hablarme pero no dejaron que fuera posible, Hermione encontró cosas para curarme y luego me paso un ungüento y me dijo que no me tocara eso, cuando salimos ya no estaba nadie, pero de pronto se escucho un fuerte golpe y de uno de los vagones salió el chico de cabello rubio agarrando a Harry por el cuello de la camisa y los dos tenían diferentes golpes en la cara pero Harry era el golpeado, no lo pensé dos veces y me habalance sobre el chico de cabello rubio y con un rápido movimiento lo desplome en piso del tren y luego le amarre las manos con mi cinta de cabello blanca, por lo que quedo atado en el suelo.

-Esta bien eso no lo tenia previsto pero Gracias Prixi-dijo Dandome una gran sonrisa

-de…nada uuff-dije algo cansada por el rápido movimiento

-señorita Rosier que esta haciendo usted es una Slytherin no debería juntarse con estos-dijo el chico rubio tratando de soltarse-Es una Rosier y ellos son Sangre sucia-dijo tratando de hacer una mueca

-Callate! O seras rubio muerto-dije gritándole-y tu quien eres?-dije recriminándole

-Soy Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin-dijo con firmesa

-Pues señor Malfoy usted es un maleducado por hablar asi-dije agachándome-y prfavor deje de moverse o se lastimara peor-dije y con una solo movimiento le quite la cinta-ahora vallase

-Claro Señorita Rosier-dijo y luego miro mal a Harry y Hermione

-Hay que curarte Harry-dije sacando mi varita-Episkey!-y todas las heridas de Harry se Cerraron-listo! Ahora si podemos volver al vagon-dije caminando al vagon.

Pasaron 2 horas, llegamos y los carruajes nos transportaron, al llegar me separe de Harry y sus amigos porque McGonagall me dirigió a mi habitación.

-Bueno Señorita Rosier, necesito que usted se cambie y sabe que su atuendo de es de Slytherin y Griffindor, luego se dirige a la oficina del Profesor dumbledore, buena suerte en su primer dia señorita Rosier-Dijo McGonagall dejándome sola en la habitación, acomode mi ropa y guarde mis maletas, tome mi ropa y me dirigui al baño.

_**Bien aun no se vera nada de Dramione peerooo muuy pronto ocurrira algoo muuy Dramione y esto es despues de la guerra**_

_**perroooo porfavoor piedad Rewies que se la pasaran bien con esta FanFic**_

_**Besotees,Monserrat Malfoy **_


End file.
